A Dream Come True
by Crystalina Rhapsody Draco
Summary: Why we are at war
1. Default Chapter

A Dream Come True  
  
Author's Note: I do not own CCS. Clamp and the animator's do so do not sue!  
  
Couple Pairings: S+S, E+T, M+?  
  
  
  
In another universe a young princess is arguing with her father. "Why do I have to get married? It's not as if there would be a difference if I was married or not?" Sakura, the princess of the country had turned 16 the past April and was of marriageable age in her country. She was 5'6" with long auburn hair and emerald colored eyes. Though beautiful when she is calm her beauty became extraordinary when she was mad. (And boy was she mad!) "I am skilled with all the duties needed to help rule the country and your not going to die any soon."  
  
King Fujitaka looked sadly at his daughter. She was just like her mother, he thought. Nadeshiko was just as beautiful and had the same kind and gentle spirit that drew others to her as id hat to him. Though she was gentle it hid a backbone of steel that would make her so stubborn that nothing could change her mind if she wanted to do something of not. 'Nadeshiko, how you would have loved watching her grow up.' "With Touya missing, and the war going on between Celestia and our country of Jenevia, we may never see your brother again." Fujitaka stared out of the palace window looking at the battle scared land that once was filled with cherry trees.  
  
Sakura was in shock. Touya was missing. The heir to the throne of Jenevia and the brother who always called her monster wasn't missing and not even her father's network of spies could find him. "Touya is missing. But how, when? How come I wasn't told of it as soon as it happened? How many people are looking for him? What is happening to him?" Sakura was frantic with worry about what happened to Touya. She was calling out servants to make a search party when she saw her father just standing at the window. 'Why aren't we doing something? Why are you just standing there? Don't you care about what happened to him? Why are you just looking like that…" Sakura started to cry. In just a few minutes her anger had changed to sadness similar to the one when her mother died.  
  
  
  
"Mama, why are you just lying on the bed so still? Why don't we go out and play in the courtyard? Or you could tell me a story? Mama, what's wrong? Papa is just sitting there holding your hand and Touya is standing in the hall looking sad. It's so dark in here. Mama are you listening?" Sakura looked at her mother and tried to get into the bed with her. "Mama if you are not going to come out I'll just stay in the bed with you." Sakura was 4 years old.  
  
"Ahh, Sakura! You are so precious and I don't want anything bad to happen to you! I don't know if you will be able to understand now but I want you to be happy. If you ever meet someone that you would give up your life for, fight to stay with him always. And don't lose that optimistic spirit of yours! I will always be watching over you, no matter where I am."  
  
"Mama are you going somewhere? I want to come too. Please can I come?" Sakura said as she pulled at her hand. She ran over to her father." Papa can I go to where Mama is going?"  
  
Her father looked at her. "I'm sorry Sakura but you can't go where she is going right now and you wouldn't want to leave me all alone now, do you?"  
  
"Okay. I won't go. But mama will come back right, papa! " Sakura pleaded. She was beginning to fear what was happening.  
  
Her father looked down at her and said sadly, " I don't think that she will come back."  
  
Sakura, hearing those words rushed to her mother. "Mama, why aren't you coming back? Why? Why aren't you coming back?"  
  
"I'm so sorry that I am causing you this heartache, but I must go. I don't think that I can stop whatever is taking me away…"  
  
"But I'm a princess! I can command them to stop and they won't take you away."  
  
Nadeshiko patted her daughter's head. 'There are some things that you can't command, even if you are a princess. But please stop crying I want to leave seeing you smile."  
  
"I will mama. I love you!" Sakura then hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too my little Sakura. Remember that I will always be watching. Promise me that you will remember what I told you."  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Now Sakura go and get you brother. I need to talk to him before I go."  
  
"Okay. Bye Mama.' Sakura said between sniffles, still trying to keep smiling.  
  
"Byr Sakura." Sakura was then out of the room. Nadeshiko turned to her husband. " I'm sorry that I can't be there to help our children grow into the great people they will be. '  
  
"Hush, don't use so much of your strength. I now that if there was anyway possible, you would try to get better, but there is no other way. I don't know if I can bear to lose you."  
  
"Don't talk about that. We will meet again. I promise. And you must fight whatever happens after I die so that our children will grow up and have a happy life."  
  
"if that is your wish I will do that!" he started to pat her hand and leaned close to give her a kiss.  
  
"Yes it is my wish. I have always and will always love you."  
  
"I love you too Nadeshiko. "  
  
An imperial guard knocked on the door and entered. " Prince Touya is here to see her Majesty."  
  
"Allow him to enter." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Mother I'm here." Touya walked over to the bed and looked at his mother.  
  
"You are such a good boy, touya. I don't have much time left so I'll keep it short. Watch over Sakura for me. I fear that she will grow through many of the troubles I had when I was young and I want you to help her be safe. Don't cause any trouble but grow happy. Don't grow up to be too serious. I want you to have fun."  
  
"Okay mother I will. I promise that I will take care of her."  
  
"Thank you Touya. I love you all so much, it hurts that I have to leave. But I will watch and protect you. Remember the charm I gave you with a crescent moon."  
  
"Yes, I have it with me always."  
  
"Always wear it so that it will protect you. You will go through so many trials because of my family's lineage. Later, you will be trained in the art of magic. Though very powerful, you must be cautious to never become power mad, there is more to life than possessing power and you must learn that." She starred at the ceiling and started to cough. "Go Touya. I don't want you to see my end. Leave and comfort your sister. Bye my son."  
  
"Bye Mother."  
  
Sakura had grown bored and despite the protest of the guard had eavesdropped on their conversation. Hearing that her mother was really dying caused to cry a torrent of tears. Touya, then walked out of the room.  
  
"Sakura, why are you crying?" Touya said, patting her head.  
  
"I'm going to be alone now. I won't have no one to talk to." Sakura said, crying, but she suddenly stopped when Touya said.  
  
"Now stop you're crying. You will never be alone as long as I am here and you know that mother will be with us always."  
  
"She will, but how? She's going to die."  
  
"She won't die unless you forget about her in your heart. She will always be with you if you keep her memories alive."  
  
"Thank you big brother."  
  
"You're welcome, monster!" Touya said with a smile.  
  
"hey, I'm not a monster!"  
  
  
  
'I'm all alone right now.' She stared at her father,  
  
"Don't do anything rash, Sakura. I know that look in your eye. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are all that is left. I don't know what would happen to me if you were hurt. So please promise me that you won't do anything you might regret."  
  
"I promise." 'I'm sorry father but I must find my brother. I will find him and we will be together again. We will be happy.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: A sad chapter but I am going to go with this story and there will be pairings up real soon. And who is the other feuding family. Hmmmm…………………. 


	2. And the plot thickens?

A Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters but the plot is mine so back off! * Insane laughter fills the room* The borrowed CCS characters sweat drop and run for cover!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The beginning of the journey  
  
In Jenovia at the princess's third story bed chamber  
  
"So for the journey I need some clothes, money, and what else…" Sakura rummaged through her chest for items that she would need to go. A voice broke the silence.  
  
"You would need a map, Sakura." A tall young woman walked in carrying a map of the area. She had long dark hair and lavender colored eyes. She was dressed in one of the outfits she had created over the years.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here? " Sakura stopped going through the chest and stared at her longtime friend and companion. One year after her mother had died, Tomoyo and her mother had come to the castle. They had told her father that they were distant relatives to Nadeshiko and had come to stay with the young princess and give her companionship in the form of her daughter Tomoyo.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Sakura, seeing the young girl standing by herself went up to her and asked for her name. "Hello. I'm Sakura. What's your name?"  
  
"It's Tomoyo." The young girl stuttered, a little bit afraid of being alone.  
  
Sakura seeing that she was frightened grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall. "Come on and play! Let's go to my secret hiding place and play a game."  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said and they went to out and played. They had been best friends ever since.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
" Don't try to tell me a lie." Tomoyo said. "I can always tell if you're lying or not and I already heard that Touya is missing so I assumed that you would go and try to find him."  
  
"I really don't want to involve you with what I am going to do." Sakura said guiltily.  
  
"It doesn't matter because even if you had left already, I would have followed you. We are best friends, right? We stick together through whatever may happen and that also means foolhardy plans." Tomoyo said with a laugh. " Anyway, I have already packed my clothes and all that I would need and I came here to help you pack. Did you think that I would let you go without me? I have always trusted you, even through that time where you found that book of cards."  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
They were 10 and Sakura had just remembered something from the past that she had forgotten until the anniversary of her mother's death. "Let's go to the tree that my mother and I always played at. I remember that my mother told me that tree was a special tree and would always help me."  
  
They walked to the cherry tree. It had grown over the years and was untended by the gardeners because the king had told them not to touch the tree.  
  
Sakura ran to the trunk and felt for something, but she didn't know what. "I know that there is something on this tree that…here it is." Sakura then pushed a large knot on the tree and a door opened up in the trunk.  
  
"What!" Tomoyo shouted. "The tree seems so seamless. How could there be a door in a living tree! And how did you know that there was something special with this tree?"  
  
"My mother told me that this tree would hold something for me. I just remembered today about this.  
  
They looked into the tree and saw a book with a picture of a lion on the cover. Sakura grabbed the book and it opened up. Inside was a deck of cards. Grabbing the first card, she saw that the card had a name. "Windy." The cards started to fly up but a tiny stuffed toy flew up out of the book and stopped the cards from leaving.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The girls were frightened by this creature that could fly and talk and were about to leave when it cried out." I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat? Wait! Don't leave."  
  
The girls stopped and turned to the creature. The creature said, " My name is Keroberos, but you could call me Kero." It turned to Sakura. " Ahh! You must be my master. You look like your mother."  
  
"You knew my mother?" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Yeah. She was the one that put the book into the tree to protect it. She said that one day the true master of the Clow book would come and release the lock. So since you were able to open it, you must be the true master. Anyway, since we're done with explanations, can we eat something? I'm really hungry after that long nap."  
  
The girls looking at Kero started to laugh and got the lunch they brought with them and shared it with Kero.  
  
"Yum! This is really good. Yue is the other guardian of the Clow book. He'll be around later." And with that they finished up their lunch and Sakura started her new life as the master of the Clow book.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Yeah! I remember. I wasn't going to go alone, but it would be fun if you were with me while I search for Touya." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay so we're going together."  
  
"With Kero and Yue of course and the Sakura book." In the following years after she found the book, she changed the book and the cards so that the magic would not be lost.  
  
"So let us pack." And with that they finished packing.  
  
  
  
In another part of the world something was happening that would change the lives of Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"I told you that we shouldn't have left in this rough weather." A young man with unruly brown hair and amber colored eyes yelled at his friend and cousin standing at the rail.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't know that the storm would become so rough so fast." The other young man was staring at the seas. He had bluish- black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Well, we could have just used our magic and tried to talk to the elemental spirits to find out about the weather." Syaoran yelled at Eriol.  
  
"Well, you wanted to leave on this secret mission today so it wouldn't have mattered. And..."  
  
They were interrupted by one of the crew. "Your highness, it is imperative that you both return to your cabins. We do not want to risk having you both die and leave the country of Celestia without and heir."  
  
"I told you that you shouldn't call us by that. We are on a secret mission to spy on the country of Jenovia and…WATCH OUT ERIOL!!!!!" Syaoran ran to try to grab Eriol from the rail but was swept up along with Eriol in the wave and they were out to sea. Syaoran, seeing that he still held onto Eriol, used his belt to tie himself to him. Eriol was also unconscious. He then tried to swim back to the ship, but was unable to reach it in time before a huge wave knocked him unconscious.  
  
Up in the heavens an angel saw these two souls on the verge of death. "Now we can't have them die now! They have much more to do and they need to meet my darling charges. So I better bring them to shore." With that she sent one of the wind elementals to pick the two men up and deposit them onto the shore of Jenovia. "Sakura, you are going to meet your soul mate soon, so please be prepared for his attitude." With that, the long-haired angel disappeared into the clouds.  
  
  
  
Back at the Jenovian Castle Sakura and Tomoyo had finished packing and had gone out onto the balcony to leave the castle. An incessant knocking had started. The girls turned to the door, worried if their plan of escape would be thwarted.  
  
'Sakura! Sakura! Open the door! It's your father. Why aren't you answering?"  
  
And so we now have a cliffhanger…  
  
Author's Note: Trying to update every day. Other story will be updated every week. So here is your daily dose of CCS. 


	3. What is coming next?

A Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but the plot is mine so there.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Sakura, are you there? Why is the door locked?" King Fujitaka turned to the guards standing near him." Break down the door. I think that something bad is happening."  
  
"Ready, heave ho!" They then ran into the door repeating this maneuver many times.  
  
In the room, Sakura and Tomoyo turned to each other. Sakura heard a cracking in the wood. " I don't think that I have enough time to use the Fly card and I don't think I can carry you that far. So I think that we have to ride on Kero. Kero!"  
  
"Why'd you wake me up at this hour?!" Kero said grumpily.  
  
"Sorry about that, but we are in a hurry. Please turn into your other form so that we can leave the castle." Sakura said hurriedly.  
  
"What! You want to leave the castle! Why?"  
  
Sakura looked to the door. " I don't think I have enough time to explain, but we need to leave now! Tomoyo will tell you when we are on our way, so that I can have time to create an illusion."  
  
'Oh well. I can't change your mind once it's made up, so I'll change right now." Kero's wings grew and covered his body, as light illuminated the whole body and then he was transformed into Keroberos, his true form. 'Ok, so hope on and we will be out of here/" The girls climbed on and they were off into the night.  
  
The door then just burst open and the king saw that Sakura was nowhere in sight. He searched the room for any signs of forced entry or struggle. Sakura, seeing that he wasn't looking into the sky called for her staff. Grabbing the key hanging around her neck she held it out and called softly. "Oh key of my star, with powers burning bright surrender the staff the force ignite. Release!" The key then grew longer until it was 3ft long. She then pulled out one of her star cards. "Sleep! Make everyone awake in the castle fall asleep.' A childlike creature then went up into the sky and released a shimmering powder, which made the king and all the guards asleep. Sakura then returned her card to her pack and told Kero to head for the beach so that she could explain what was happening. They then flew west and left the castle behind. "Sorry father. I couldn't leave Touya all by himself. I hope that the note I gave to the maid will help you understand. Bye Papa!" Sakura said softly to the wind as the outline of the castle grew farther and farther away.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's a short chapter but I didn't have time today to make it longer but we are soon meeting Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol. HEHE!!!! Beaches are fun, but do they remember their mission. Will their countries' hostilities toward each other destroy any chance of romance? Find out in the next chapter of A Dream Come True! 


	4. The first Meeting

A Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry about this but I must put this in the beginning so here it is I do not own any of the CCS characters, but the plot and any other character created is mine. Please review cause its saddening to see only a few reviews when I have been updating and you can flame or praise at will. And on with the story.  
  
  
  
As the air grew cooler, Sakura saw that they were nearing the beach. "Kero, why don't you stop at over there, where the beach is secluded and no one could see the smoke from our campsite."  
  
"Okay Sakura, but you better give me the full details of what is going on." Kero then turned north and landed on the beach with a soft thump.  
  
"We better gather some wood to start a fire and I can give Kero some of the food I made, so he won't be too grumpy about leaving the castle.' Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Sakura said. They turned toward the forest's outskirts and collected some wood off the forest floor.  
  
It was a dark night. The moon was a small sliver in the sky and clouds covered most of the stars. Any light that shone this night cast ominous shadows. It was a night for ghosts and other creatures to wander the land and catch unsuspecting souls into their grasps, never to be seen again.  
  
"I hate these types of nights. I am always so certain that ghost will come out."  
  
"Come on, Sakura. You still haven't gotten over your fear of ghosts." Tomoyo chided Sakura as they turned back to where Kero was laying down.  
  
"No. Every time I think that I am getting over that fear, Yamazaki comes and tells me a ghost story and I get frightened all over again." Sakura thought of a time long ago when she got trapped in an underground storage.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day and Tomoyo had the idea of going on a picnic in the meadow near the castle. Tomoyo was going to prepare everything, but Sakura stalled her from getting some of the preserves from the castle kitchen.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going to get some of the preserves I saved from my secret hiding place. It is said to be the tastiest jam in the world, but I had to hide it before there wouldn't be any left."  
  
"You always have to hide all the sweet stuff if you want to eat some before Kero does." Tomoyo said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but after we eat some I'll give Kero and Yukito the rest." Sakura started to turn away, when Tomoyo asked her a question.  
  
"How does it feel knowing that Yukito, your crush, is one of the guardians who will protect you always?" Tomoyo asked slyly.  
  
Sakura's face turned a deep red. "Oh stop that Tomoyo. You know that he likes someone else, but they can never be together because of this war." Sakura said flatly as she stared at her slippers.  
  
Tomoyo looked confused for a moment. " I never knew why this country and Celestia are fighting. It has been two years since the war first started."  
  
"I don't know much about that cause my father said that a ten year old child wouldn't be able to understand the complexities of war, but my brother told me that Celestia had attacked because they claimed that our country stile something from them and that they wanted it back." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"I wonder what it is. Most likely something extremely important or they would just forget about it."  
  
"Well, since they won't tell us anything about the war, other than it is still going on. We better not worry too much. Anyway, I have got to get the preserves already."  
  
"Okay, Sakura. I will stay here and wait for your return."  
  
"Bye now!" Sakura then raced off to her hiding place, which was in one of the unused storage rooms that were underground.  
  
She was staring intently at the ground. "Okay so the door would be right past this old tree. " She then heard the sound of a branch breaking. "What was that?" She looked around trying to distinguish the shadow in the forest. " Oh well it must be my imagination." She then walked to the door and pulled it up.  
  
She walked into the dank and airless storage and groped at the shelves lining the walls. "The preserves should be on the second shelf to the ceiling." Sakura muttered to herself as she tried to reach the shelf by going on her tippy-toes.  
  
"Ahh! Got it!" Sakura then turned to the light and saw an outline of a man closing the door and trapping her inside.  
  
Sakura ran to the door and started pounding at it with all of her might. "Hello!!!!! Anyone there? Can somebody help me? Help!!!" Her cries were unable to be heard. The sound was blocked by the door and echoed back into her face. She stayed in that storage for eight hours, seeing indistinct shapes coming from the corners of the room. She was found crying, by her brother, when they searched the castle grounds for her. Touya had held her while she cried. She was never able to let go of that fear of being left alone in the dark with only spirits to stay with her.  
  
  
  
"I think that we have enough wood to start a fire right now." Sakura said as she looked at her arms piled with wood.  
  
"Okay, let's head back to camp." They started to walk back to camp, when they heard a strange sound that broke the silence of the night.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura said, looking frightened.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll go and take a look at it." Tomoyo said dropping the wood at where she stood.  
  
"No, I can't let you go off by yourself. I'll come along." They then started to walk toward where the sound came from. They walked over a sand dune and looking down they saw a two-headed monster with green slime falling from it.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran away and then Sakura used one of her cards to destroy the monster. "Fight card!"(She can use magic without calling her wand in desperate situations only) Sakura then started to attack the monster until she heard sounds of pain coming from it.  
  
"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow." The monster started to shed its green slime and there stood two young men, with faint bruises. Sakura seeing this stopped attacking it and ran to help the two men. Tomoyo, seeing the battle end followed after her. Sakura cut the bond that held them together.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Sakura said, blushing furiously. ' I just thought that you were a monster and…"She stopped when she saw the young man, with brown hair and golden colored eyes staring at her. "uhmmm… would you like to come and sit at our camp."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." He then turned to his companion. He saw that he was staring at the dark haired woman. "I think that my companion would like that as well." They then turned to camp.  
  
Sakura stared at the stranger. 'Who is he? He can't be one of my father's guard cause they don't know that we have left yet.' "Uhmm. What's your name?"  
  
He stopped and thought hard. "I don't know what my name is." He stared at the sea. "All I know is that when we woke up, we didn't know who or what we are. The only definite thing that we knew was that we were friends and by the looks of our clothing, that we are trained fighters."  
  
"That must be hard, not knowing who you are and why you are here. Well, even though I am on a mission, I want you to come along so that Tomoyo and I can help you gain back your memories."  
  
He turned toward her. "What is you name?"  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"Well until we know my true name, I think that you can call me Xiao Lang. I have very faint thoughts of that being a name in my past."  
  
"Okay, Xiao Lang it is." They then walked to Kero. Tomoyo and the other young man were also talking.  
  
"Hi, my name's Tomoyo. You gave us a fright when you came out covered in that green stuff."  
  
"Well, I didn't expect for your friend to just come at us and start attacking." He said humorously.  
  
"Anyway, where do you come from?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere near the sea I think if we were covered in seaweed when we washed ashore."  
  
"How did you come to get washed ashore, anyway?"  
  
"That's another mystery. I only remember snatches of my life, but it is so faint that it is very hard to remember all the details. I seem to get a headache when I try to remember what happened to us."  
  
Tomoyo seeing that pain would come if he tried to remember things too quickly said," Stop trying to force yourself to remember. You'll only hurt yourself more." He just stared at her and then silence reigned until he broke it.  
  
"I found this in my pocket. I don't think that I have any use for it, so would you like to have it? " He then showed a crystal the size of his hand to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohh! It's a memory crystal. With this you can take record events that happen and then watch them later. These are extremely rare. Are you sure you want me to have it?"  
  
"Yes, you should have it, cause I won't need it until I know why I have it."  
  
"Thank you so much. What's your name?"  
  
"I think that they call me Eriol. Yes Eriol, that's it."  
  
"You remembered your name?"  
  
"Yes, but only my first name and it is Eriol."  
  
"Then Eriol, lets grab the wood I left behind for the campfire and then head back to start it."  
  
"Let's go." They then started to race back to where the firewood lay, grabbed it and then ran back to camp, where all the explanations would start to happen.  
  
The End of this chapter. So please Review!!!!! Until I get more review I won't be updating in a while. 


	5. Why we are at war

A Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so do not sue!!!  
  
Note: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
Why we are at war  
  
  
  
Back at the Jenovian Castle, King Fujitaka woke up from the magic induced slumber. He stared at the empty bedroom, while the sun started to light the sky. Around him, the guards were waking up too. King Fujitaka was oblivious to this as he stared at the dawn sky with its yellow, pinks, light blues, and grays that lighted the forest surrounding the castle. He thought back to the day when Nadeshiko died for the dawn was just the same.  
  
  
  
The morning had dawned cheerfully, contrasting the gloom that held in the queen's bedchamber. She had died and King Fujitaka he held her hand, disbelieving that the woman the he loved more than his own life had died before him. He thought of the years of loneliness ahead of him and grew depressed. His depression grew to the point that he was taking his sword out of his sheath and was about to impale it within his body when Sakura had run into the room.  
  
"Daddy! What are you doing?" She asked, unknowing to what had been going on.  
  
He looked at her, feeling that he was going to have to lie to her, but suddenly he was reminded of how Nadeshiko always looked to the bright side of things and never let tragedy keep her down. " I am just going to cut a lock of your mother's hair to keep so that we will always remember her."  
  
Sakura then looked at him with those emerald eyes and said. " Ok.' As she then watched him cut the hair.  
  
  
  
King Fujitaka took our of his pocket that lock of hair which he never kept away from him. 'I should have known that his would happen. She never thinks of the consequences and just goes straight into the battle. I shouldn't have even try to force her into marriage. I just seem to be making more and more mistakes now that you are gone.'  
  
  
  
" King Fukitaka." A guard called to him as he walked into the throne room and kneeled. ' There is a messenger from the kigdom of Chelynia who wishes to have a conference with you."  
  
"Send him in" the king said. And walked in was a slight young man with thinning hair.  
  
"your majesty, the king in Chelynia asks for you to return the Book which has resided in this country for the last thrity years."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"It has come to our attention that this book could cause great harm to our country and we wish to avert any danger so we ask you to return the book at once."  
  
"I'm sorry but your king must be misinformed. There is no book that has enough power to destroy a country."  
  
"Don't think that our country are fools. We know that this book has been in possession of one of your members at court for the past years and we know that the person has died so we are asking for the return of the book or I have the authority from my king to declare war on your kingdom."  
  
"Your asking for favors and now you are threatening me. Guards! Seize this man at once!' king Fujitaka yelled.  
  
"since this is the way thinkgs are progressing I have no other chosice but to declare war on you for my king. Good day." And in a puff of smoke her vanished.  
  
  
  
' I shouldn't have lost my temper. Now all of us are suffering because of my mistakes.' He then walked disconsolately out of the room.  
  
  
  
Author's note; I finally updated but if you read this fic please review and give me ideas for what should happen in this story and my other one. Anyway buh bai! 


End file.
